Tom Riddle
- Chapter 13 (The Very Secret Diary) Wool's Orphanage, London, England |died=2 May''J.K. Rowling: A Year in the Life, 1998 Hogwarts Castle, Scotland |blood=Half-blood |marital= |alias=*Voldemort - Chapter 1 (''The Boy Who Lived) *Lord Voldemort *You-Know-Who *He Who Must Not Be Named *Dark Lord *Heir of Slytherin *Voldy |title=*Prefect *Head Boy *Lord *Heir of Slytherin |signature= |hidep= |species=Human |gender=Male |height=Tall |hair=Bald - Chapter 32 (Flesh, Blood and Bone) (f. black) |eyes=Red (f. black) |skin=White |hidef= |family=*Salazar *Marvolo *Thomas *Mary *Tom *Merope *Morfin |hidem= |animagus= |boggart= |wand=*Yew *Phoenix feather *13½" inches |patronus= |hidea= |job=Minister for Magic Former sales assistant at Borgin & Burkes |house=Slytherin |loyalty= }} Thomas (film) "Tom" Marvolo Riddle (31 December, 1926 - 2 May, 1998), known primarily by the self-proclaimed title of Lord Voldemort in his adult life, was an English half-blood wizard, a fascist authoritarian dictator and the leader of Great Britain from 1 September, 1997 to 2 May, 1998, chief of the organisation known as the Death Eaters, and one of the most evil wizards in history. The son of Tom Riddle, Sr. and Merope Gaunt, Riddle was orphaned and subsequently born at, and raised in, a Muggle orphanage in London, which remained his permanent residence throughout his years at Hogwarts School in Slytherin House. The Heir of Slytherin from his witch mother's family, and the descendant of Muggle nobility from his father's side of the family, Riddle was charismatic, cunning and highly intelligent. Among his notable acts were twice challenging the British Ministry of Magic to open warfare, the second time of which he gained total control of the government, in which he openly persecuted Muggle-borns, half-bloods, blood traitors, werewolves and other 'enemies of the state', which he called Undesirables and which were in actuality merely individuals against whom he was prejudiced or disliked. He committed many murders, seven of which were in order to create Horcruxes, containers in which to hold his soul and prevent him from dying a human death. This latter feat merely resulted in his own permanent downfall in May of 1998 at the hands of Harry Potter, whereupon his mutilated soul was forced to exist forevermore in the limbo between life and death. Biography Voldemort is such a freaking Bitch! Hogwarts years In Riddle's fifth year, the Chamber of Secrets was opened and the monster within, a Basilisk hatched by Salazar Slytherin, was unleashed on the students, attacking several and culminating in the death of a girl called Myrtle. In truth, it was Tom himself who had committed these horrific deeds, although nobody suspected him except the Transfiguration teacher at the time, Professor Dumbledore - Chapter 17 (The Heir of Slytherin). Riddle framed a boy called Rubeus Hagrid, who was expelled but allowed to stay on as gamekeeper. Riddle was given a trophy for stopping the attacks and was told to keep his mouth shut about what had really happened; word went out that the cause of Myrtle's death was a freak accident. Riddle decided to keep a diary, bewitched to hold his memories in a more lasting way than ink. Physical appearance Voldemort was tall and skeletally thin, with a face whiter than a skull. He had wide, livid scarlet eyes with slits for pupils - Chapter 33 (The Death Eaters) and slit-like nostrils. His hands were large and spider-like, his fingers very long. Appearances *''Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone'' *''Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets'' *''Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire'' Notes and references Category:Males Category:Wizards Category:Half-bloods Category:Slytherins Category:Deceased